Negima halloween-English Version
by tojaka
Summary: Class 3A decides to go to an abandoned school on Halloween, what will they find there?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a cold autumn afternoon in Mahora, the dry leaves fell from the trees, the wind was cold and the clouds announced that it was going to rain, in the Mahora academy, the Class 3A was doing English class with their teacher.

"Well this is all for today" Negi said smiling. "Oh, do you know what are you going to do tonight for Halloween?"

"Yes! We're going to an abandoned school! "Makie yelled.

"We agreed to meet tonight" Yuna said smiling.

"But before going, we will go to Iinchou's house to see a horror movie" Haruna said while adjusting her glasses with her index finger. "In this way, it will be more exciting to go to school abandoned"

"Do you think we'll find something?" Yuna said.

"A werewolf" Fuka said smiling.

" _Oh, Come on!_ " Chisame thought.

"A vampire!" Fumika said.

"Like the twilight movie?" Ako said.

" _Pardon?_ " Chisame thought.

"Do you want me to put it on tonight?" Ayaka said looking at the class.

"I said a horror movie" Haruna said with a glint in her glasses.

"Mistress, you don't shine" Chachamaru whispered, looking at her.

"Chachamaru... I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said, but, you don't say anything stupid like that again!" Evangeline whispered with an expression of anger.

"Why don't you come too, Negi?" Makie said smiling.

"Yes! Come with us! "Fuka said.

"It's fine, since you ask me" Negi said smiling.

"So professor Negi will come?! Don't worry I'll protect you if something happens! "Ayaka said, clasping her hands with a bright look.

"Sure..." Asuna murmured.

"Did you say something Asuna?" Ayaka said staring at her.

"No, nothing" Asuna said looking away.

"Then, it is decided! Is there anyone who cannot come with us? "Kazumi said looking at the class, then Kaede, Mana, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Ku Fei, Satomi, Chizuru and Zazie raised their hands.

"Oh, well, there's nothing to do" Kazumi said. "The others will meet as we said, understood?"

"Yes!" The class shouted at once.

/Negima Halloween/

The night had come, the moonlight was hidden among the rain clouds and the darkness covered the abandoned school where the class had gone, the building had cracked walls and worn paint, broken windows with some cobwebs and around, there was a small patio full of bushes and dry trees, at the entrance it said "No Trespassing".

"Well, we are here..." Asuna said.

"Are you scared, Asuna?" Ayaka said looking at her with a smile.

"No!"

"It would be better if we say what we are going to do before it starts to rain..." Yue said.

"This is what we will do" Kazumi said, showing several pieces of paper strips she had in her hand. "These strips have a number, it will decide the order which we are going to enter, for example, if it's my turn to be the first, I'll go alone to the abandoned school and when 10 minutes pass, it will be the turn of number two and so on, we have to hold two hours there"

"It's okay..." Nodoka said, the class took each one a strip.

"All right! This will be the order! "Kazumi said smiling."Chisame, Misora, Akira, Sakurako, Misa, Satsuki, Fuka, Fumika, Madoka, Makie, Natsumi, Yuna, Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ako, Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi and me"

"You are the last... It is suspect" Makie said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I was just lucky" Kazumi said with a shrug. "Do you have all flashlights?"

"Yes!" The class shouted.

"Professor Negi doesn't go in front of me..." Ayaka said.

"What did you want, comfort him?" Haruna said smiling.

"What- No, I-"

"I wonder why I had to be the first..." Chisame said looking at her number with an expression of anger.

"Come on, Chisame, you can do it!" Yuna said, giving her a light pat on the shoulder. "Are you scared?"

"No!" Chisame shouted, then she went to school abandoned.

"May the courage be with you!" Haruna shouted smiling while Chisame muttered something.

/Negima Halloween/

"You hardly can see anything" Chisame muttered as she walked with the flashlight, the building had several corridors that seemed to have no end with different doors, an old elevator, cobwebs and dust. "Tsk, I don't know why I let myself be convinced to do this, well, no problem, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a test" Chisame said, then she heard something coming from behind her. "Eh?..." Chisame said turning around. "AHH!"

"What was that?" Makie said.

"It looked like Chisame..." Nodoka said scared.

"It's time... Who is the next?" Kazumi said.

"It's me..." Misora said.

"Good luck" Akira said, then Misora went to the abandoned school.

"What must have happened to Chisame? Better not to think about it... Luckily, I have a flashlight" Misora said, turning it on. "Now it looks better" Misora said, looking at the corridor. "I wonder what will be on this door" Misora said while looking at the door, when she opened it, there was someone. "AHH!"

"Misora!" Fumika and Fuka shouted at once.

"Now, there's something going on there!" Haruna said.

"If we don't go there, we won't know what's going on" Yuna said.

"It sure is nothing" Ayaka said. "They will have heard something and surely it was the wind"

"Why don't you go and check it out if you are so sure?" Asuna said looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

"We must respect the numbers" Ayaka said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course" Asuna said.

"It's my turn now..." Akira said, sighed and went to the abandoned school, time passed and several of the class had already gone to the building, but whenever any of them went to the place, shouts were heard.

"They are all falling" Kazumi said with a serious look.

"We will never forget them!" Haruna said with a hand on her forehead saying goodbye.

"What!" Negi shouted.

"Don't say that! They are alive! "Asuna shouted, looking at them.

"Come on Asuna, we were giving it emotion" Kazumi said.

"Every time we are less" Yuna said looking at Ako, Natsumi, Yuna, Nodoka, Makie, Yue, Ayaka, Asuna, Negi, Haruna, Setsuna, Konoka and Kazumi. "Who is the next?"

"Me..." Makie said in a choked voice and an expression of fear.

"Makie, whatever happens, run away and don't look back!" Haruna said looking at her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh?!" Makie said nervously.

"Saying that, you don't help her" Yue said sighing, Makie looked at the building and went to it.

* * *

 **End of chapter 1. Thanks for reading, I would like know your opinion about the story in the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing.**

 **This story I wrote it a while ago in my native language and wanted to translate it to English. English isn't my native language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**


End file.
